In such rotary cutting tools, forces acting on the cutting head during a cutting operation may release the screw from its threading engagement in the cutting tool and thereby reduce the axial securement of the cutting head thereon.
In addition, if such rotary cutting tools are provided with an internal axial channel for coolant fluid, the channel will typically extend through the screw. In the case of a small diameter cutting tool having a small diameter screw, the channel passing through the screw may weaken the screw to such an extent that it will not withstand the forces acting thereon during a cutting operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rotary cutting tool that significantly reduces or overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.
The objects of the invention are attained with the subject matter in accordance with the respective claims.